Family
by computergirl2088
Summary: Yes, I know I it's another sister story, whatever. This is what happens when the Winchester boys find out they have a sister.
1. New Family

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to the Supernatural world.

**Set in ****Asheville, North Carolina**

_In a local motel, Dean and Sam Winchester are asleep, Dean starts to toss and turn._

_**Dean's dream: **__Set during the episode 2x01, "In My Time of Dying," John Winchester walks up to the bed of his now awakened son, Dean Winchester. John whispers in his son's ear._

"_All that time, when you boys couldn't find me, there was a reason. Sam has a fraternal twin out there, and she maybe the only that can save you boys," he whispered saying a few more things before walking away leaving his son shocked._

_Dean woke up quickly to see his brother still sleeping; he gets out of bed and goes to his bag to take out a photo of a girl. Meanwhile Sam is having his own dream, but it is one of his premonitions, the same girl from the picture is in a burning house, it looks like she is stuck. Sam quickly sits up to see his brother standing at the end of his bed._

"Sam," Dean stated looking concerned.

"We gotta go," he exclaimed getting up quickly.

_**Flashback: **__John and Mary Winchester are in a small room; Mary is sitting on a doctor's bed with John holding her hand. A doctor walks in._

"_Congratulations you're having twins," the doctor stated handing the couple a sonogram. _

_**End of flashback.**_

_The next morning, that same girl, Kate, is outside in a crowd; she is talking with two other girls when another girl, in graduation clothes, came up and hugged Kate._

"Congrats, Annie," Kate said turning around to hug the girl again.

"We need to celebrate," Annie said hugging the two other girls.

"It's up to you, it is your day," Franchesca stated back to her friends.

"How about a movie and than we go to B.J's?" Annie asked her friends.

"Sounds good to me," Jen said.

_Everyone shook their heads yes and walked off._


	2. Big News

_**Flashback: **__John is running in a hospital holding a young Dean's hand. He stops at the nurses station and hits a button; she turns her attention to John._

"_Hello, my wife was brought in, she is in labor," John stated in panic._

"_Name?" the nurse asked._

"_Mary Winchester," John answered._

_The nurses came out of the station to face John and Dean._

"_Follow me," the nurse said. _

_John and Dean followed the nurse._

_**End of flashback.**_

_Meanwhile in the Impala, Dean is driving while Sam is on the phone; he closes his phone._

"My cell died, where's your?" Sam asked looking around.

"In my bag," Dean answered continuing to drive.

_Sam reached for Dean's bag and brought it to his lap, he starts to search for the cell; he stops and than pulls out the picture._

"Dean this is the girl, why do you have a picture of her?" he asked looking at his brother.

"Are you sure it's her?" Dean asked not answering his brother previous question.

_Sam nodded his head yes and Dean started to go faster._

"Who is she Dean?" Sam asked frustrated.

"She's our sister," Dean answered.

"What, how?" Sam asked once more.

"I don't know, dad only told me that we have a sister, and he gave me this picture," Dean answered taking the picture from his brother.

_Sam remained speechless, as he searched for the phone; he finally found it and dialed a number. Meanwhile, Annie, Franchesca. Jen and _Kate _are all walking out of a movie complex._

"Let's go to B.J's," Jen said out loud.

_They all walked off, meanwhile Sam and Dean are still in the Impala; Sam puts the cell phone away._

"Hickory, North Carolina, it is only an hour away from here," Sam stated sitting up straight in the seat.

_**Flashback: **__In the ICU department, Mary is waking up to see John head down by her side._

"_Where are my babies?" Mary asked softly._

"_Sam is doing great," John answered hesitating._

"_What are you not telling me?" she asked again started to get worry._

"_Kristina didn't survive," John answered._

_Mary started to become upset, John tried to calm her down as nurses ran over to help._

_**End of flashback.**_


	3. How to Deal

_At B.J's, Kate, Franchesca, Annie, and Jenny walk in to the bar, Kate jumped over the bar and gets out beers for her friends._

"Thanks," Annie said.

"Your welcome," Kate responded opening a beer for herself.

_An older male than walked up to the group of friends._

"Hey Uncle Brian," Annie said getting off the bar stool and hugging him.

"Congratulations sweetheart," he replied letting go of the hug, he than turned his attention to Kate, "I need a favor."

_As Brian and Kate talked, Dean and Sam arrived at a hotel; they got out of the car and walked in to see an older woman looking at a magazine. When the door closes, the woman looks up to see the brothers._

"How may I help you?" she asked pushing the magazine out of the way.

"We need a room, two beds," Dean answered.

_The woman grabs a key and hands it to Dean._

"There you go," she said.

"Before we go, do happen to know who this girl is?" Dean asked handing the woman the picture.

"Can I ask what you want with her?" the woman questioned giving the picture back.

"We're family," Dean answered putting the picture back into his coat pocket.

"That's Kate, she's friends with my daughter, they should be at B.J's bar, just down the road," the woman stated.

"Thanks," Sam added in going to the door.

_Dean and Sam walked to the Impala, and Dean opened the door, but Sam stopped._

"Let's go Sam," Dean stated.

"What are we going to say Dean, hey Kate we're your long lost brothers?" Sam asked.

"Let's go," Dean replied not answering his brother's question.

_**Flashback: **__John Winchester walks with baby Sam into a room, John hands Sam over to Mary who is sitting in a chair._

"What are you thinking about?" John asked his wife.

"She is alive John, our little girl is alive," Mary answered as she cradled Sam.

_**End of Flashback**_


	4. First Meetings

_The brothers got into the car. Meanwhile Kate walks onto stage and sits on a stool with a guitar in hand. She starts to sing, during the chorus, Dean and Sam walk in._

"Do you see her?" Dean asked.

"Dean look," Sam answered pointing towards the stage.

_The guys watched in amazement as Kate sang, after she was done, she said thank you to the crowd and walked towards her friends._

"Great as always," Jenny said.

"Thanks," Kate responded.

_As Kate reached for a beer, Dean and Sam walked up to her._

"Katherine, Katherine Davis?" Sam asked.

"It's just Kate, can I help? Kate asked.

"Um, we're fans, we've seen you sing before," Dean answered, coming up with something.

"Aww thanks, sorry to be rude, but I gotta go, sorry Annie, I have a job tomorrow, see you guys later," Kate stated setting her beer down walking away right after.

"But," Dean added in as Kate left the bar.

"So, Kate does something else besides singing?" Sam asked turning his attention to Kate's friends.

"Yeah, she's a photographer," Franchesca answered.

"That's cool, we'll we're gonna get out of here, nice to meet you ladies," Dean added in walking towards the door, Sam followed with a wave goodbye.

_The next day, Kate_ _is helping set up a scene; she holds her head in pain._

_**Vision: **__Kate_ _is in a house with Sam, and Dean, fire is surrounding them._

_Once the vision ended, Kate_ _noticed that she was in someone's arms; she turned her head to see it was Dean Winchester; Sam was standing next to them._

"Are you okay?" Dean asked as he helped his sister stand up straight.

"Let's get back to work people," she yelled out, she turned back to her brothers, "If you guys stick around we can talk."

_Meanwhile, a woman in the background gets on the phone_.

"We have a problem," the woman said.

_The woman continued to talk on the phone, as the scene now goes back to the Winchester's. Kate_ _is packing up a camera, and other items; Sam and Dean walked up to her._

"Do you need help?" Sam asked.

She handed him a bag, "Thanks, you guys want some coffee?"

_Dean and Sam nodded their heads yes, and followed Kate_ _as they walked towards a car. After the walks towards a coffee shop, where they go in and sit down. _

"So, what do you guys do?" Kate asked trying to come up with a conversation.

"Besides fans, we're also reporters," Dean answered back.

"You're very popular in our home town, which is why our boss sent us here so we could do an article on you" Sam added in, as the waitress brought coffee to them.

"Sure, what would you like to know?" Kate asked.

"Tell us about you're early life," Dean answered.

"Well, I lived in foster care for awhile, once I turned 11; I started to live on and off the streets when I was in an out of foster homes," Kate stated.

"Did you ever find a home?" Sam added in.

"The Davis's adopted me when I was 15," she answered.

_Kate_ _looked at her watched, and than got up, she took some money out of her pocket._

"I'm so sorry, but I have to get going, here is my cell phone number if you have anymore questions, call me anytime," Kate said running off right after.

_Meanwhile, in a house, the same woman that was on the phone earlier, is walking around, a man walks downstairs._

"What's going on?" the man asked quickly, his eyes glowing red.

"The Winchester boys are here, they've made contact with their sister already," the woman answered.

"We leave tonight, pack what you can, Kate will not reunite with her brothers," the man finished.

_The woman ran up stairs, and the man disappeared in red smoke. Back to the guys who are in the local hotel._

"I can't get what she said out of my head," Sam said, lying down on his bed.

"Our first goal is to protect our sister, that is what we need to think about right now," Dean replied cleaning some of the guns.

_Later that night, Sam_ _wakes up to hear someone swinging outside, he looks out the window to see that it is Kate, he gets up quickly and walks outside towards her._

"Can I join you?" Sam asked trying not to startle the girl.

_Kate nodded her head and continued to swing._

"Is everything alright?" Sam asked again.

"You guys aren't really reporters are you?" Kate asked as she swung higher.

Sam stopped dead in his tracks replying back, "Why do you ask?"

"Because when you guys asked me those questions you weren't writing down or taping my answers… So tell me, why are you really here?" Kate responded.

"Dean and I, we're your," Sam tried to reply but was interrupted by a cell phone ringing.

Kate got off the swing and opened her phone, "Mom, mom, what's wrong?"

_After a few moments, Kate_ _put her phone away and turned to her brother._

"I'm sorry, but I gotta go," Kate said, about to leave.

"We're your brothers!" Sam yelled about before Kate could get far.

_Kate_ _looked back for a moment, in shocked, and than ran off right after, Sam got off the swings quickly and ran inside the hotel waking his brother._

"We gotta go Dean, I think Kate is in trouble," Sam shouted out, grabbing a bag and leaving the hotel.

_As Sam left the hotel, Dean got out of his bed quickly following his brother outside to the car. _


	5. Shocking News

**Flashback**

_John shoots a vampire and turns around to see a regular man behind him, John pulls his gun quickly on the man whose eyes turned yellow._

"How's life been John?" the yellowed eye demon asked.

_John pulled another gun on the demon._

"You know that won't hurt me Johnny," the demon stated not scared.

"It may not, but it will hurt like hell, you killed my wife you bastard," John yelled out.

"Your poor wife, poor Mary, she didn't even get to find her daughter," the yellow eyed demon stated casually.

"What are you talking about?" John asked, keeping the gun pointed at the demon.

"That little girl of yours, she is still alive," the yellowed eyed demon answered, "I had to keep her away from her family."

_Before John could say anything, the yellowed eyed demon waved his hand forward and John flew back… The demon walked up to an unconscious John and put something in his pocket. _

"Good luck finding her," the demon said as he walked off.

_A few moments later, someone walked up to John and woke him up._

"Are you okay sir?" the stranger asked.

_John felt the item and grabbed it, revealing that it is a picture. He didn't answer the stranger. _

**End of Flashback**

Kate arrives to her house quickly, once she got indoors, she sees suitcases by the door.

"What's going on?" Kate asked trying to get someone's attention.

"We leaving tonight," her mother answered walking down the stairs with another suitcase.

"Why?" Kate asked again.

_Her mother didn't answer as she walked back upstairs; meanwhile, Sam and Dean arrive to Kate's house. _

"Why do you think she's in trouble?" Dean asked looking at the house.

"Not…" Sam was about to say, until he saw red smoke enter the house, "Dean look!"

_Without saying anything, Dean got out of the car quickly, went to the trunk of the car and pulled out two guns; meanwhile Kate is still standing by the door looking confused._

"Why won't you answer me, mom?" Kate yelled out asking.

"Katherine, listen to your mother," her father stated coming down the stairs.

_Mr. Davis walked by Kate and grabbed her hand leading her away from the door._

"There are bad men here, they have come to hurt this family," her father said trying to reassure Kate.

_Just than Sam and Dean burst into the house, with guns behind their backs._

"Dean, Sam what are you doing here?" Kate asked staying close to her father.

"Kate, come with us," Sam stated.

_Mr. Davis grabbed Kate's arm and wouldn't let her go. Dean whispered something under his breathe and Mr. Davis's eyes turned red. Dean quickly raised the gun at Mr. Davis. _

"Dean!" Kate yelled out confused.

"Kate just move over to us right now," Dean stated firmly.

Kate pulled her arm away from her father, "everyone just stop."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," Mr. Davis said grabbing his daughter's arm again.

"You're hurting me," Kate whispered to her father.

_Kate turned to see a gun by her face pointed at her father._

"Get away from my sister," Dean said quietly.

"No, you will not reunite with her," Mr. Davis stated back.

_Out of nowhere, Dean and Sam flew back and hit the wall behind them, they didn't get up, a few moments later they flew up and hit the wall above them. Mrs. Davis ran downstairs to see what was going on._

"Stop!" Kate yelled out pulling away from her father. "They were telling the truth, weren't they?" she asked.

Mrs. Davis walked by her daughter and pulled her toward the door, "Let's go Katherine."

_Kate stopped dead her in tracks and didn't move shaking her head no._

"Fine, you want to be with your brothers, how about you die with them," her father answered, his eyes turning red.

_A few moments later, Kate flew back and hit the wall behind her. Mr. and Mrs. Davis left the house and right after fire started to fill the house. Dean soon got up looking around._

"Sam, Kate!" he yelled out looking around.

_Sam walked up to his brother._

"You okay Dean?" Sam asked his brother coughing.

"Yeah, where's Kate?" Dean asked.

"Over there," Sam said quickly running over to his sister.

_Dean picked Kate up and cradled her as the family made their outside, they got to the other side of the street when paramedics arrived, giving them breathing masks. Later that night, Kate comes out of a room with a robe and a towel on her head; she sits on the bed, just staring out._

**THE NEXT DAY**

_Dean and Sam are putting bags in their car when they see Kate hugging some of her friends. She soon walks up to them._

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Since I couldn't sleep last night I was thinking, you have room for one more?" Kate asked.

"Let's go," Dean said smiling.

_Everyone got in the car, pulling away from the hotel._

"So, what do you guys do?" Kate asked.

_Dean and Sam just laughed._


End file.
